Field of the Invention
Background Art
Digital video services, such as transmitting digital video information over wireless transmission networks, digital satellite services, streaming video over the internet, delivering video content to personal digital assistants or cellular phones, etc., are increasing in popularity. Increasingly, digital video compression and decompression techniques may be implemented that balance visual fidelity with compression levels to allow efficient transmission and storage of digital video content. Techniques that more resourcefully generate and/or convey motion information may help improve transmission efficiencies.